Game Over
by Winter's Empire
Summary: Sequel to Playing Sidekick. Hermione realizes that the fun and games have come to an end.


**Game Over**

**Summary:** Sequel to Playing Sidekick. Hermione realizes that the fun and games have come to an end.

**A/N:** Here's the next one and probably the last of Hermione and Oliver's childhood days. Also, there's a poll in my profile about what should be my next multi-chaptered fic. Please check it out and vote. R&R.

"Tag…you're it!"

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her book to Oliver, who was standing over her with his hand on her head.

He can't be serious.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her book only to feel him _pat_ her again. Well that made her feel strangely like a dog.

"I said, tag you're it!"

Glaring up at him, she swatted his hand away.

Oliver shrugged at her action. "Come on, Hermione, let's play."

She gave out a frustrated sigh. "Honestly, Oliver, you think you would have learned by now."

He knelt down to her eye level. "Well, it never hurts to try."

Hermione suddenly became wary of the smile that appeared on his face. Uh oh, what was he up to now?

"Tag. You. Are," he paused, snatching the book from her, "IT!"

He bolted before she could react.

Damn. He was learning.

Getting up on her feet, she started chasing after him. "Oliver, you better give me back my book!"

Unfortunately, Hermione quickly lost sight of him due to the lack of her physical fitness and the Queen's summer estate. Honestly, as if the house itself wasn't large enough already, why did they need to have a vast garden as well?

A slight rustling on the other side of a nearby hedge caught her attention. She stopped and listened for the sound again.

There.

Without much thinking on her part, she rushed into the hedge and tackled her target. "Hand it over, Oliver Jonas Queen!"

"Wh-who are you?"

Hermione blinked and really _looked _at the boy she was straddling: pale, red-haired, and green eyes. That definitely wasn't Oliver.

Blushing, she jumped off him. "Oh, god. I'm terribly sorry. I thought you…here let me help," she finished, extending her hand.

The boy seemed to shy away from her and refused to take her hand, standing up on his own.

She was about to apologized again when the sound of laughter caused her to notice the presence of two others, a boy and a girl.

It was the boy who had been laughing. "Gee, Lex, can't believe you got beaten by a girl."

The girl glared at the boy, while she rushed to Lex's side. "Stop it, Jason. Lex, are you ok?"

Hermione stood still and stared at the three of them who were looking back at her. Who were they?

"Hey!"

All four of them turned to see Oliver running towards them with a big smile on his face.

"Patty, Jason, Lex, when did you guys get here?" was the first thing Oliver asked upon reaching them.

"Just a few minutes ago," Patty answered. "How are you, Ollie?"

Before Oliver could answer, Jason wrapped an arm around him. "Hey there, _Jonas_."

Oliver winced. "Don't call me that."

Jason just snickered. "You missed it. Lex got knocked down by a girl."

"What?"

Jason pointed to Hermione.

Oliver, finally, noticing Hermione's presence, laughed. "Hermione, how could you?"

"I thought he was you," she defended, narrowing her eyes. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your _friends_?" She had felt a slight pang for having been ignored by him until now.

Oliver looked sheepish. "Oh yeah. Guys, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Jason Teague, Patricia Swann, and Alexander Luthor but we just call him Lex."

_Teague, Swann, and Luthor._ Hermione tensed at the names.

A few summers ago, a man by the name of Lionel Luthor had paid a visit to the Queens while Hermione and her parents had been visiting. While there, he had asked to speak with her mother as well. Not long after the adults-with the exception of her father-had gone into a private study, did her mother come back declaring that they were going home.

Later on, Hermione had asked her mother about the man. Her mother had told her that he was an old classmate of hers. When she had questioned her behavior at the Queen's she simply said:

"_The land of the wealthy can be a scary place, Hermione. That is why I left and married your father."_

It wasn't until more pestering, that her mother warned her against the Luthors, the Teagues, and the Swanns. For whatever reason, her mother had made sure she never came in contact with them, until now that is. Hermione couldn't help but feel wary towards them as well as curious.

"You can have your book back, Hermione," Oliver said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She clumsily took back the book from Oliver.

"Come on, let's play hide and seek," he suggested, "It should be a lot of fun with the five of us."

The three newcomers happily agreed and started running off, Jason calling out to Oliver that he was seeker.

"That is not fair!" Oliver shouted after them. He too was about to take off when he realized Hermione was still in place. "What are you waiting for?"

"I-I…" she paused, thinking about what she should do. "I should go inside. My mum will be looking for me. I suspect we will be leaving soon."

Oliver frowned. "That's too bad. Oh well, I'll see you on your next visit."

He was about to leave when Hermione grabbed hold of his arm.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Oliver seemed startled by her reaction and tried to pull away but stopped when she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Ollie. I'll see you next summer."

_Hopefully. _Hermione shivered and released him. Why had she thought that? A single word of doubt? Of course she would see him next summer, she always did.

Oliver was blushing. "W-what was that for?"

Hermione simply gave him a shy smile and walked away. He didn't stop her.


End file.
